CORE A: SUMMARY The administrative core will oversee all administrative, scientific, and budgetary aspects for the Program Project, as well as, coordinate and document the ongoing meetings of the PPG Steering Committee and it boards, and facilitate communication among investigators. Specifically, key responsibilities of the Administrative Core include the following: 1) following and implementing guidelines for Program Project support, 2) overseeing the scientific progress of all Projects and Cores, 3) managing all financial and budgetary issues, 4) justifying all expenditures and negotiating with vendors on supply costs, 5) scheduling and meetings of the PPG Steering Committee, 6) organizing periodic meetings with Internal and External Advisory Committees and the PPG Steering Committee, 7 interfacing with Temple University administration, 8) facilitating the preparation and submission of required NIH/NHLBI annual reports, 9) assisting in submission of co-authored PPG publications, 8) purchasing supplies for Projects and Cores, 10) clerical assistance. Dr. Raj Kishore, the Program Director, will be responsible for the overall coordination, integration, and administration of the Program Project and will devote 5% effort as director of the administrative core. Dr. Kishore will oversee the scientific progress of all Projects and Cores and will chair the ongoing meetings of the PPG Steering Committee as well as all meetings with the Internal and External Advisory Committees. He will also be responsible for the overall fiscal administration for the Program Project. Dr. Kishore will have the support of Ms. Dolores Hatch who will serve as Administrative Manager for this PPG as well as that of Administrative and Grant?s manager for Center of Translational Medicine and Department of Pharmacology at Temple School of Medicine and other office support staff. Ms. Hatch has tremendous experience in office management, Grant management and budgeting. The continuous coordination of Program objectives requires a highly functional administrative Core A to free up researchers and allow them to focus upon their science in the most productive fashion possible.